People often use rain coats to protect themselves and their over garments from the inclement weather. Traditional rain coats are worn over outer garments and generally do not extend beyond the feet of the person wearing the rain coat. Such traditional rain coats do not offer adequate protection if the garments extend beyond the feet of the person. For example, a wedding dress may include a train which extends well beyond the feet of the person wearing the wedding dress. As a traditional rain coat does not extend beyond the feet of the person wearing the rain coat, the traditional rain coat may not offer adequate protection for the wedding dress.
In addition, traditional rain coats are effective at protecting garments having traditional cuts, such as tapered pants, dresses, or the like. These traditionally cut garments typically have a midsection portion with approximately the same outer dimensions as a bottom portion of the garment. However, these traditional rain coats may not adequately protect garments having unconventional dimensions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a weather garment which adequately covers a garment having unconventional dimensions. Moreover, the weather garment should be configured to allow viewing of the garment worn under the weather garment.